Brave New World
by Ucannotstoptheflood
Summary: My name is Elder. I am a survivor in a camp nearest Dark Territory. This is my story. NO SLASH, possibly no pairings, either! IS REVISED, IT'S NOW DARK MATTER
1. Chapter 1

This story might not seem like any Harry Potter story, but somewhere in here you'll find something subtle. I do not own Harry Potter, but I plan to make him suffer a little.

* * *

**D-Day**

_My name is Elder. I have no last name, or any other title. I was made an Elder one day, and that shall not change._

_This is a story I am trying write for the generations ahead of us, and I guess I'll name this chapter D-Day._

_I sometimes have a feeling that I can't remember something, but it's probably a battle plan that I forgot about or something of the like._

_You forget grocery lists. I forget supply necessities. You watch TV. I plan harvesting runs._

_You have a completely different world than your own, were you can live in safety and food is in the fridge or at the grocery store._

_I live in a world which has been overrun by something called the Dark._

_There have been ancient texts that disintegrated hundreds of years ago stating that there was an evil terrorist group that could manipulate matter and electrons in a way that was called "magic"._

_These are nothing like what those texts describe. These are worse._

_They jam transmissions. They kill men with thoughts. They can easily overpower your pitiful wizardry, and I'm afraid that we can kill you almost as easily._

_What? I'm trying to voice-write here._

_I'm sorry. I have to get to Harvest Point 34-B now._

* * *

A young, grayish-black haired man ran along an alleyway, and motioned to nobody.

Immediately, a few darkly dressed people slipped out of the rubble around them and began to slip cartridges into weapons.

This would seem like a simple gang war, but these weapons were not simple AK-47s, they were H-Bolters, and there had been no civilians in this neighborhood for at least thirty years.

The leader began walking, and without a word, the now-crowd silently followed him. He hefted his weapon and jerked his head; watching as the growing mass of people who now numbered fifty spread apart and take cover in the ruined rubble, buildings or sparse green. He waved the stragglers on and charged the H-B with a small whine.

More whines came up around him and they waited. A man motioned to him, holding up a dying cell-phone. He shook his head. The man returned to his position and hefted an aging RPG.

The leader waited for a few more minutes, and then gestured for the Harvesters to move, some of which already moving. The crowd grew tense as the heavily armored Harvesters edged into the buildings.

He noticed a small, match sized box close to his foot and froze, his breath caught in his chest. It beeped, and he cursed mentally in three different languages while searching the sides of the walls with a flash light.

Shining it on a rooftop and finding a satellite dish, he quickly gestured for the people to move as the Harvesters began to come out of the buildings, their canisters filled with supplies. The shadows began lengthening abnormally as they quickly scanned the area with malfunctioning scanners.

Immediately, they began running south, nobody daring to breathe heavily as they retreated. Stopping at the buses and trucks, the leader motioned for a headcount. The militia leader shook his head, but the lead Harvester quickly took a head count and held up three fingers.

Three of them were lost. He cursed, scanned the night for any human movement and signaled for the waiting, sweating drivers to open their doors. The buses took off, synthetic-titanium treads leaving no marks or sound on the night.

* * *

The leader slid the cartridges onto the sides of the bolter and slung it on the wall, looking subtly at the hungry and anxious families that lived in Ground Zero. He stepped onto the podium, and said softly and with sorrow, "Jane Muldrick, Franklin Hao and Manuel Rodriguez had to be left behind. Let there be a moment of silence for their lives." There was only a moment's sniffling, and then complete silence.

The silence ended as the children began to whine, and their teachers quickly motioned for them to get some of the supplies. Two men came up to the leader, and the fair-haired one stated blandly, "We need more food. We can't last forever like this." The other, more portly man reddened and said, "I'm sorry to state more bad news, but we need to talk to the Frederick Clan. They're getting very ambitious and there was almost a skirmish yesterday with some of the more rebellious members."

The leader ran a hand through his hair and mulled over their statements. "We have a surplus of machinery. We can trade with the Frederick Clan for food if we can produce more, and they have always said they need more land, and frankly, we have too much territory to cover. Tell the men who were smart enough to argue to cool it or they'll get Harvester duty.

The blonde man sighed and said, "Elder, we can't trade machinery for food, the parts are just too hard to find. We're still working on the energy core."

The leader said bluntly, "We found the last necessary piece today. We can trade energy for food."

The blonde man shook his head. "It'll take a week to implant it, another to charge it. We need the entire SAW corps out there. The Fredericks say they're venturing into Dark territory, and they live close to our position. Who knows what would happen?"

The black-haired leader slumped onto a bench and said, "Get three quarters of the infantry out there and keep the militia and SAW corps around Base Camp. If you can, ask any clan nearby for help. We're the largest camp in the area, and we supply pretty much everything besides food. If they want to trade with us, they need to keep us alive."

The portly man cut in cautiously. "What about the new division, Elder?"

The Elder nodded hesitantly. "Get them ready near Ground Zero. Only if necessary, my friend. I have a feeling we're going to need them, whatever collateral damage they may cause."

* * *

The black-haired Elder jumped down from the truck and walked through the heavily fortified town, noticing the amount of food and building materials on different groups of vehicles. He nodded to the guards and ducked under a low, reinforced doorway. He walked up to Albert Frederick, shaking his hand vigorously. "Hello, old friend." Albert returned the handshake and the warm smile, before turning grim.

"Both our clans have their own needs. I have much food, but I am running out of machinery and energy. I hear from some of your more loose-lipped members that you need food, but you have what I need, in abundant amounts."

The Elder from Ground Zero simply nodded, as nosiness wasn't concealed often to benefit the community. "We are likely to be attacked by whatever lies in Dark territory if you continue exploring to the North. I ask for food and an alliance, and if we survive, we will trade with you, seeing as we are the largest camp in the area."

Albert shook his head and stated, "You are the largest Clan in the area. If you are killed, we will fall soon after, and we need at least some hope of survival. Give me ten SAWs and show me that you will be backed by at least eight other large camps, then, me and some of the other survivors will join with you."

The Elder clasped his hand on top of Albert's. "I will do the best I can. My scouts are looking for alliances with the warlords in the area…." His voice turned sorrowful. "I am sorry, Albert, but it cannot be helped."

Albert took a deep breath and attempted to remain calm. "Very well. We are all human beings, and there must be good in us all, and I we've been friends for a long time. I will give you a truckload of food for five, non-gasoline running vehicles."

The Elder shook his head slightly. "You know we need those parts. Two vehicles, each filled with a kilo of energy bottles."

Albert sighed. "Add one more vehicle and we have a deal."

The Elder nodded, and said, "The supplies will arrive tomorrow. I'll persuade as many other Elders as I can."

Clasping hands again, the Elder hopped into the van he arrived in after a small sprint. Looking back, he smiled in a tired, happy way and waved goodbye as the truck drove away.

Albert watched him leave, and beckoned toward his grand-nephew. "You leave for Dark Territory in five days. Prepare all the volunteers that you can recruit." John Frederick nodded, and began to shout to the other members of the encampment.

"Warlords. I almost want to run out there and blow everyone of those mongrels up." Muttered Albert.

* * *

"Why would he do something so stupid!" raged the Elder. Panting and shaking his aching knuckles, he began running up to the surface through the 12-Main Pillar.

The entire city was actually a partially underground, massive, cylindrical mall that had been excavated much further and reinforced with concrete. It was way more fortified than intended, so they would be able to survive down here quite well.

Rushing to the War Room, the officers immediately laid hastily sketched plans in front of him.

"The Energy Core isn't working yet, but now has enough energy to support food synthesis, so we won't starve if we keep it defended. As you know, the whole city is a cylinder in a excavated, reinforced sphere twenty times its size, and we've built more spherical buildings around the area. What you might not know is that John from Full Circle had a brilliant idea to install disruptor cannons on the encircling bridge and sides on little balconies." The officer spread out an analysis in front of him.

"We have the Core and Ground Zero in the Alpha Pillar, on the side to prevent a barrage from all sides. As you know, with every cannon there is an anti-air flak cannon and at least three HMG groups. Here we have around twenty rocket teams and a Militia Corps on that edge." He pointed to the ledges adjacent to the building. "If we use the previously installed fire stations and the disruptors, we can hold the assault right here." He pointed to the shell the surrounded the Alpha Pillar. "We have the Militia and some of the Infantry right around us on the surface, in fortifications. The ACU Corps is right next to Ground Zero."

The Elder turned his head as he heard shouting. "We have around twenty thousand vehicles coming in from all direction in a five hundred mile radius." The officer said, ignoring the shouting and laying down a holographic pad. "These are the warlords in the area who have decided to accept your offer. They've abandoned their ravaged camps and are coming to us. The ones from the North are closely followed by unidentified, huge masses of fog and chaos on the radar." He looked up, his eyes filled with despair. "Dark Territory units."

The Elder cursed and said, "Get all of the arrivals near the outer shell and arm their women and men with everything we have ASAP. Get the Core running if you can. Do it now!"

The officer shouted and cursed in an uncharacteristic display of anger. "Please sir, use your head! We should keep them around the shell and Beta Pillar with only a minimal extra amount at our shell! That should confuse them. Plus, the core will take another few days to turn on. You should stall and give our engineers time."

Another officer ran up to the Elder and gave him a laptop. He looked over it, and slowly dismissed him, shoulders trembling.

Fury and sadness running through him, the Elder said, "I have to run. Stall and confuse. Quickly, get as many SAWs as you can in the Alpha Pillar Casing." His voice dropped. "Get the Demise Corps out on the bridges."

The officer gulped and saluted. "Immediately!"

Sprinting, the Elder left the organized chaos of the War Room and ran up all the way to the surface, leaping in the way of the first vehicle. The driver and gunner quickly helped Albert Frederick off and carried him to the Elder.

"Albert! Why! Why would you do this to all of us! You gave them our location like a feeding ground!" He collapsed just as the Elder caught him. "Medic! Get him to the hospital!" The truck driver ran back to the truck and drove it around to the fortifications, his gunner attempting to put his arm under his leader for support. The Elder shouted to the men around him, and attempted to carry Albert's limp body. "Al! Damnit, we went on our first run together, you have people who care, you can't just die on me!" The Elder garbled at him, tears slipping out of his eyes."No… Time…. had look at core plans…… going to blow soon… run… area dangerous…" His muscles relaxed and he uttered a last, rattling breath. Blood began to stop seeping out of his wounds.

Something tapped his shoulder, and he turned slowly. The young, teenage gunner flinched at the cold, hardened face and said, "There's no time. We'll take care of him, sir. You want me to get a message out to the technicians?"

The Elder said nothing for several seconds, oblivious to the world around him. Finally, two almost lifeless sentences came out of his mouth. "Take Albert to the mortuary. Tell the Hospital to prepare the Paradise Needle."

* * *

"You must understand, Elder. This injection has a 99.937 percent chance of killing you." The fat, balding doctor stated nervously. "You need major surgery before you're ready for this."

The Elder did nothing except lie down on the table, his eyes blank and his muscles completely relaxed. The doctor had to check if he was still breathing.

"Sir, I have a doctorate in genetic alteration. Can I at least suggest the Prototype? It'll only take a few minutes."

The Elder grabbed his shirt, pulled him closely and uttered, "Do only what you need to do."

The doctor quickly began to sanitize his skin with one hand, the other frantically gesturing for the nurses around the room to help him.

The Elder just watched the ceiling and cables with hardened eyes as they wheeled him into the Experimental Section.

* * *

So? What do you think? R and R please, this is my first fanfiction.

Every random word that's in here will be described in time...


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter already! No, I don't own Harry Potter! And no, you won't see him yet!

This is my first fan fiction, by the way. So don't flame, I'm begging you!

* * *

**Beginning of the End**

_My name is Jacob D. Nedwidek, and I am writing for the Elder right now, he's recuperating from his surgery._

_I have to say, I'm very surprised and very frightened. I guess I have to tell you why._

_We are the survivor group Ground Zero. The Earth is currently was even more populated than before, but only in certain, very crowded areas which are still isolated from the dark, which are called Outsiders. We are not one of those crowded, nostalgic groups. Actually, I'm pretty sure those groups are actually all dead by now._

_Seeing as we have many doctors and technicians from many countries with us, we began to devise a way to fight the Dark's abilities before we were all overwhelmed._

_After a while, we built a device that was the predecessor to the SAW. It failed miserably, but we learned from our mistakes and built the first, working SAW. We pretty much keep the designs of these to ourselves, by the way._

_From then on, we eventually created the Demise Corps, who became bipolar depressive and had to be reigned in by controlling devices and pacts. They're pretty much separate from us._

_From then on all other mechanical or genetic attempts at advancement pretty much failed. No device was powerful enough to keep the user sane, and many deaths were caused. The members of the security forces and the members of our city began to protest against more advancement._

_Eventually, the Elder of that period was only allowed one more attempt. We worked feverishly, and eventually came up with the Paradise Needle. It gave the user the power of a more experienced Dark Captain - is that the right word? – and it seemed to work.._

_The Elder that used the needle seemed normal at first, but he eventually became a total sociopath. He killed many, but died a few days later in his rampage. They found that he had dropped dead of third stage terminal cancer in his abdomen and brain. _

_If that had not happened, we would all be dead by now, because the attack was totally unexpected and the Elder was completely lucid in his actions._

_Later, in secret, we developed the Prototype, to reign in the Paradise Needle. It's a giant mechanical monstrosity that sprouts out of your skin the moment you use it. Theoretically, it'll work, because we tested every component but not the whole thing together. It was kept completely confidential, only told to the highest ranking tacticians, doctors and the Elder._

_Now, this Elder has decided to use both of these experiments._

_We're all doomed. I need a strong drink._

* * *

Junichi felt a mixture of sweat and nausea while he watched the flames in the Main Pillar spread.

The Surface Dome was gone. Kaput. Sayonara. Most likely, it was overrun.

He watched a wounded technical go by him, its side dented and charred. Straining to hear the words that the driver said quickly to his CO, he turned and watched the ceiling even harder.

The man had said that he was a surviving member of the Second Layer defense. The Second Layer was exactly what it was named, the second later of defense, and that meant that the people who survived were likely already inside and waiting for whatever it was.

Junichi turned his gaze towards the ceiling again.

Spinning, he almost smacked into his CO as the woman tapped him on the shoulder.

Shoshanna started and clutched her chest. "Get into your SAW. You're needed for a Firing Line on the Alpha Pillar.

Junichi nodded tersely and sprinted several hundred feet across the foliated floors and bridges and eventually stopped at his station, air rushing in and out of his lungs. The open hangar was full of machinery, and he hung his bolter on a rack as he passed through the entrance.

He quickly greeted his frightened mechanic, who saluted and leapt across the coiling cables, going slow enough for Junichi's aching body to follow. "Here it is, sir! Go kill some of those bastards for me!" He shouted as Junichi caught up to him. "Thank you. Get to the farms now, I don't want you here when they come in."

The teenager waved as he sped away. Junichi stretched out and looked up at his ten-foot tall monstrosity. "I'm going to be stiff tonight." He muttered to nobody as he sat down in its cockpit. He waited for a few seconds, and then slammed to his mechanical toes.

The now twenty-foot tall machine lumbered out of the hangar and began stomping across the outer walkway. Junichi looked up again quickly, and sighed. The 11 Main Pillar was now cracked. He returned his attention to piloting.

The technical swung around the corner, barely dodging a wilting blast of molten lead.

* * *

"The Holy Earth Mother save us all! Watch were you're going!" shouted Cherokee, one hand clutching his beat-up hat.

Alan almost tore the wheel out of its socket as he swung around another sharp corner, angry howling following him.

"Don't pray now! We don't need a "This can't get any worse"!" He slapped himself with one hand while spinning the wheel with the other. "Oh shit! Why did I have to say that!"

Jack spun around in the make-shift turret hole and blasted an ineffective burst of disruptor waves. Reloading the HPC mounted on the truck, he reached down with a free hand and picked up a Sticky. "Fire in the hole!"

Throwing the demolition charge, he detonated it as it hit the ground a few feet from them, bouncing off of a column. The racing figures screeched unintelligibly as the columns and part of the ceiling fell down on them. Already, the rubble was beginning to shift.

"Jesus Jack, what if there was a truck behind us!?" Cherokee shouted, but he raised his AE anyway and grabbed at his rapidly disintegrating hat as Alan took it around another sharp turn.

"But there wasn't! Give me another!" Jack shouted. He almost fell out of the truck as they smashed through an abandoned barrier. The tires began to tear as they tore their way through barbed wire.

"Look, Alan, I like my body intact, ok?!" Shouted Jack. He blasted at an ambitious Dark grunt, which promptly absorbed the disruptor bullets and paused for a few minutes, before chasing them at a slightly slower pace.

"How much until we get to the Third Bridge?" Cherokee checked the radar and almost lost his hat again. "Fifteen corners!"

Jack fired again, this time managing to kill a stupid grunt. "We better get there fa- what the fuck!?"

The mass of more experienced Infected began to grow exponentially in size and throw blasts of molten lead at them.

"Oh shit." Cherokee whispered. Alan merely shook his head and accelerated.

* * *

The ragged band of militia members began grumbling as Jacques waved his arms and began to order them to move in different directions.

Jacques let his arms drop after he realized that the crowd was going nowhere.

"Hey, you bunch of lummoxes! Let's go!" shouted Sara. Jacques murmured to nobody, "Social criminals. They don't listen to anybody…."

He gestured again with his bolter. "Look, if you want to get out of this, we have to log you down as serving time. So move before I send you all to Labor Camp!"

A collective wave of whispering went through the group. The mass dispersed quickly and Jacques had to run to follow. Slinging his bolter onto his back, he quickly chased the now-chastised crowd as they got to their position on the ledge.

Panting slightly, he said, "Formation Five!" Obviously, the crowd hadn't been listening during training and was now milling around or taking cover in stupidly dangerous positions.

Jacques sighed as he watched a rifleman take a position right behind a grenadier. "Alright! Don't be stupid! Grenadiers behind, riflemen in ranks!"

The crowd formed a semblance of what he said after a good fifteen minutes and he sighed. Oh well, he did warn them. "Whatever! Everyone dig in. Sara, come with me."

The two COs walked to a nearby barrier and sat down. "I wished I stayed with training these people. I wouldn't have to worry about this now."

Jacques sighed as he slung his bolter over his knees and looked at the ground. Eventually, Sara responded. "Remember that you said you wanted to be on the front lines? Helping fight for the weak? This is your chance."

He stared up at the ceiling and made a gun with his finger. "I just want to be known for what I did. Thank you Sara, I'm going back to make sure they didn't kill themselves and some other poor asshole yet."

Sara watched as he trudged off, his thumbs in his pockets. Turning her attention on her weapons, she sighed and began to load her pistols.

* * *

Junichi deftly swung his monstrosity around and faced the Main Pillar. He flicked sweat from his hands as he pulled down the five foot flimsy visor that stood between him and annihilation.

His headset hummed with static and eventually gave way to a voice. "You see the metallic wall right there?" Junichi turned the machine around toward it and nodded, forgetting he was in a machine. "Well?" The voice said impatiently. "Yes, I see it." The voice became calm again. "Go to the gate. You'll be let through."

Junichi quickly moved the groaning SAW toward the gnarly-looking door and pulled the machine a step backwards as it opened with a grinding of gears and sound. He stepped through and quickly ambled to the fifteen other SAWs, who were standing at a lift entryway.

"You're going to be defending from the top of this walkway. It's wide enough for you to stand on and move around quite a bit." Junichi started as the voice appeared again. "If you want to live, get up there right now and begin shooting. They breached the moment you got inside."

They quickly got on the lift one by one and were sure enough, the massive underground chamber was being demolished.

Junichi smacked his forehead with a meaty sound and raised his left arm trigger with the other hand.

Alan swung the truck around one last corner as Cherokee's AE gave a loud _klik klik_ noise.

Cherokee groaned and pulled out an Uzi from a side pocket. "Jack! Hold on!"

Cherokee devastated the floor, the columns, the air, and everything besides the floating figures chasing them with a long burst. Jack groaned up top, his eyes glassy and lead poisoning rampaging through his veins.

Alan could focus on nothing besides steering and accelerating. "Oh shit!"

The gate ahead of them was sliding downward, and the vehicle ahead of them almost got crushed as it slipped through the door. Alan cursed and smacked the wheel with one hand as he spun it with the other. "Going to the Fourth Gate! Cherokee, give Jack something!"

Cherokee held up three empty bottles, and clapped his hand to his head, forgetting that he had lost his hat a while ago. "If I give him another dose I'll kill him!"

Alan swung the vehicle around and gave Cherokee a string of Stickies. "Detonate them as we go through the doorway right there." Cherokee gulped at the thought of the devastation, and quickly counted down. "3..2..1... Boom!"

The satchel of demolition grenades stuck themselves across the doorway and totally collapsed the doorway. The ceiling began to sag as concrete fell down. The mass gave a resounding shriek as they were buried under wires and rubble.

Alan smacked his head. The ceiling was beginning to fall behind them as they drove through the rapidly collapsing room. A concrete block smashed the back end of the truck, barely missing Jack's head by a few centimeters. The technical roared as it sped through the door.

Alan slammed his feet on the brakes and watched, mouth askew as the thin doorway was blocked up. He quickly put a piece of chewing gum in it before his face was frozen that way.

Jack woke up with a groan of pain and said, "Are we there yet, mommy?"

Cherokee patted him on the foot while breathing into a paper bag.

"Good to have you back. Now, back to work." Alan said, sarcasm filling his voice.

The lone man slid through the shadows, a vicious pistol in one hand. "Area clear."

* * *

Another figure joined him. Red robes covered her from head to toe. She held up her own weapon and they edged toward the door.

The man quickly latched a chain of pressure-trigger fragmentation charges as a lock around the door. He nodded slightly to the woman.

The woman turned around, the tail of her robes floating in the wind. "Move."

The man immediately flung himself through the light, exposing himself for only a nanosecond before he disappeared. The woman followed, making no sound at all.

The woman stopped at the last door. She listened intently and held a hand up. Levering the massive rifle at the gate, she motioned for the man to stand back.

Then she fired.

The door was immediately flung inwards and disintegrated into shrapnel as the inhuman figures screeched as they were ventilated, the wall of steel particles turning them into piles of flesh.

A group of survivors let out a resounding laugh and the largest of them stepped forward.

The man edged forward, but the woman held out her arm again and shook her head slightly.

"You are nothing. You have not seen the true might of the Dark." It was not an outburst. It was a statement.

The bulky thing stepped forward and slid of its dirty, black robes.

The woman only aimed the rifle.

"You don't remember me, right, Marie? It's John. Or was John. Your pitiful husband's body is now mine."

The distorted figure hissed. It raised a cybernetic arm and said, "Join us. You could be made powerful. You could be with me forever."

The woman made to fire, but paused. Tears began to soak the collar of her robe.

"Enough of this! Die!" John shouted. He lunged at her, a spike extending out of his inhuman palm.

A blur flew toward John, and smashed against him, tackling his legs. "Marie! Do it now!" shouted Michael.

Marie aimed with her blurred vision and flicked the rifle upwards, almost teasingly. A small laser beam cut through her ex-husband's head and dissolved it as it traveled through.

Michael raised from the twitching body, his pistol aimed at the three others. They advanced quickly and pulled out various, evil-looking weaponry.

Marie flicked her hand and settled into a unnecessary fighting position as the three collapsed, an assortment of knives turning their brains into mincemeat.

"Fifth Gate." Marie quickly disappeared into the shadows.

Michael kicked the dead body of John, and followed, his gut twisting itself into knots.

* * *

Junichi swung the arms of the SAW around and clenched both triggers again. He didn't know any of the people next to him by name. That was good for the situation.

A blast of flame enveloped the woman to his right and threw the SAW over the ledge and into a several hundred foot canyon. The Dark Knight quickly replaced where it was and slammed a fist against his machine.

"Oh, my tender brainmeats…" Junichi moaned as the SAW vibrated and groaned. He slammed his Vulcan onto the diminutive figure and smashed it into a gooey crater, turning his attention back onto the crowds of floating Dark grunts destroying the chamber.

The voice erupted in his ear again. "New plan. I hear you're the fastest captain in the Corps. Get down, you're needed for instructions."

Windmilling his arms, he gradually regained control of his machine and fired again. The unlucky Dark Rook began falling as Junichi stepped onto the platform.

Stepping off of the groaning lift, he quickly charged over to the gate.

"You're commanding fifty two other SAWs. We need you to get out there and start distracting those bastards. The plan's coming up in a second.

The visor began to fizzle as a screen came up. He quickly assessed the traits of his small group and said, "Tarif, move around Beta Pillar Wall. Annika, Frank, follow him. Hank, come with me. All the rest of you, circle around the bridges. One second."

He quickly typed in a few orders and tapped enter. Hank's SAW quickly stepped next to him as the gate opened. "CPU, put down Hank as wingman. Hank, you ready?!"

The radio crackled with a loud expletive. Junichi took that as a yes and slammed through the gate. "Watch your left!"

Hank quickly pounded lead into a small group of ambitious grunts. "You see that mass up there? Let's shoot it."

Junichi quickly began to "run", his titanium feet ringing against the walkways. He jumped over a damaged walkway, squashing a Bishop flat. Looking across the bridge, he wisely moved back.

Hank leapt over the gap, his feet denting the side of a unlucky building. Junichi just shook his head and began to run again, his right arm flinging lead.

"Hey Hank, you excited?" Hank responded with a fusillade of lead at a mass of unlucky grunts, whom promptly became a pile of sludge.

Junichi quickly raced up a ramp and watched as Hank followed. A human figure leapt on his windshield.

"AHHHhhhh! Get it off!" The robed woman smacked the visor, making a none-to-small crack.

"Shut up! Get this thing up to Fifth Gate!"

Hank said through the intercom, "Hey, what's going on? I need some help here, don't just stand there!" The woman heard it and slid of the visor, presumably standing on a shoulder.

"Alright! At least tell me why!?" The woman looked down at Junichi, her face in shadow.

"A friend of mine needs help. Go now."

Junichi narrowed his eyes. "Fine, I'll help you save your friend. It's too bad that I already lost mine..

* * *

The blinding light began to fade as he looked out into empty space.

He found himself standing on a dead, withered field. There were bodies everywhere.

Hearing the sounds of fighting, he quickly sprinted toward it and stopped, mouth open, his heart pumping.

There he was, looking at least ten years younger, wielding a Scottish claymore. Another man and woman were shouting at him as he fought a cloud of darkness.

The man and woman pleaded with him once more, and turned to leave, not even turning back. His younger self turned around, and reached out to them as they got smaller.

Unnoticed, the shadow engulfed his mirage and exploded in a flash of light.

When he could see again, he looked around. Finding his body on the grass, he reached to wake himself up, but he couldn't touch his body.

A sudden honk surprised him, and he reeled backwards, looking at the dented truck and weary men. He saw a young Albert Frederick running toward his body, and picked his head up.

Just as suddenly as it occurred, the vision ended and he looked up at the ceiling, groaning. He froze as he noticed the pistol against his forehead

"Please don't move, Elder." Said Dr Nedwidek in a dangerous tone. He clicked the safety off.

"What is this." It wasn't a question.

"We need to test your sanity level. It'll only take a minute." The doctor gulped involuntarily. He checked the monitor, his hands trembling.

The computer reading remained green. Dr Ned relaxed, and accidentally pulled the trigger.

The bullet instantly pounded into a spontaneous sheet of metal, and Elder yanked off the stickers and began to rub soothing circles on his dented, metallic forehead. "Ah damn! What was that for!"

"I'm sorry sir!" Dr Nedwidek began to hand him a file, which he looked at. "The Core has been sabotaged. It'll blow up and crack the earth into little bitsy pieces in a day."

The Elder slumped onto the table and said, "Is there really no hope?"

Dr Nedwidek shrugged hopelessly. "We need at least two days to fix the problem. The catch is that we need to survive long enough. The Dark has already annihilated the surface guard and the few survivors and SAW Corps are trying to defend the area."

The Elder slipped the folder onto the table. "I will help defend the area."

He got up and gracefully walked to the door, before turning around slowly. "By the way, I saw a memory of something that happened a while ago."

Dr Ned nodded, and looked to the file. "You should take this."

The Elder shook his head. "It's just going to be a burned mess in a couple of minutes. I have to go."

He stepped through the doorway and faded into the shadows.

"Oh dear. Alice, do you have anything strong to drink?"

* * *

Jacques squirted lead into a cybernetic face before running to the crumpled heap on the floor. "God, Sara! Are you okay?!

"Y-Yeah, I'm good. No, don't move me!" She screamed in pain as Jacques attempted to pick her up.

Jacques looked at the slow pool of blood that was beginning to slow. "Not good, not good! I'll get a medic! Just wait here!"

Sara clutched at him before he could leave. "Don't leave me here. I'm so cold…..Jacques, I know that you'll go to bigger and better things."

Jacques wept as he cradled Sara in his arms. "Don't talk like that. You're going to live. We both have to save the world together."

Sara smiled tiredly and clasped his hand in hers. "It's okay. It's time I moved on. I did almost everything I wanted to do. Now, I just wanted to say I always admired your drive and passion. Don't loose it. Make your parents proud….."

Sara's body relaxed and the blood began to stop dripping. Jacques shook his fist at the cruel sky and wiped his tears off of him. "Sara, I'll always remember you." He pulled off a brooch and carefully attached it to his sleeve. He would cherish it for the rest of his days.

Rage and sorrow rushed through him. He sprinted through corpses, stopping only to pick up a bolter, his veins and tendons standing out all over his body. Time seemed to slow as he smashed his way through a platoon of Knights, and began to shoot in all directions, his angry, grief-filled roar echoing around the chamber, combining with hundreds of others to become a chilling torrent of human rage.

He snapped the steel weapon in half as it gave a few frustrating clicks with a flick of his wrists.

Not noticing the bloody haze encroaching on the edge of his vision, he began to fight his way through dozens of Dark infantry, shouting unintelligibly about the name Sara.

His consciousness slipped into a white blankness as he crushed another titanium plated skull..

* * *

Well, the battle is soon over. Not yet will this story relate to Harry Potter! If you can see it, I already mentioned something that I shouldn't have!

Next chapter will be Corrupted Soul.

Oh! I almost forgot! If anybody can beta read for me and tell me how I can make my story more visual, tell me, or tell me how to contact and "enlist" a beta-reader!


	3. Writer's BlockMary Sueness

Well, I've decided it.

I've taken several Mary-Sue tests, and I think my story needs major help.

This story will be put on the side while I devise a way to salvage it, and then I'll put on a new one (after much revision and editing by someone who has good grammar and can speak relatively good English.)

Geez, people! Just tell me if it sucks! It takes ten seconds to review! Just refer me to a beta-reader

Sorry if I sound like a whiny little *favorite expletive*.

Tell me if my revision sucks or not.

Please.

I'll buy you a cheeseburger.


End file.
